Super Squadron
The '''Super Squadron '''is the name used by to describe the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers under the reign of Chelsea Scott (From Hexagon 21 onwards). Rangers Team History Background Info Because of her brothers supposed death, Chelsea had drempt of leading a team of her own, just like her father. To do so, Jason made her kill Tommy Oliver. This action caused the formation of Hexagon Rangers who sent to arrest her. Jason chose two of her friends to aid her in a more vital (and intended) mission, to find the Smithsdon Collection. Darwin, as it turned out, had been in the clutches of Alex Fierro and was designed to destroy the Power Rangers, only join his sister's side and fight for what she wanted. Both teams were united under Dana and Taylor, but neither could surrender their powers as all were valuable in the fight. When Jason congratulated them and saw them form Full Throttle Ultrazord, Jason said that they were "a Super Squadron" and the name stuck. Final Act Under Chelsea, they would team up with the Galaxy Squad Rangers against Balfour and villains of the Thunderman's past. Dana, Genova, Taylor, and Chelsea would unite the female rangers of the past against the Katrina's Revenge when the boys had to deal with relief efforts in the Caribbean. They would find Carter had held onto a secret artifact of Lightspeed that turned the destroyed Crane and Drill Zords into the rescue zord, the Legendary Power of Lightspeed Rescue. In dire straights, Count Mysterio's superiors arrived to sway the tide in their favor, but even a disguise and an experiment with 5 safes was not enough to save the Conference. At the same time, Bristol and Jackson were kidnapped by Doctor Helectrix, a former team leader of The Bounty Hunter who was working for a new evil in the Savage Storm Dimension. However, he secretly wanted to kill his new boss and use ranger powers against anyone in his way to absolute power. However, the Academia Rangers saved the reds' lives to deal the final blow against the IBC. Post Series After the series ends, Darwin and the Hexagon Rangers dissolve, leaving only the Phantom Rangers around to conduct missions. One such mission eventually led them to the Boma Mines in Battle Mountain, CA, where the bumped into the Coaster Force-Nitro Rangers. This run in got the White Walkers off their tail, but onto that of their successors. Genova, having returned to Japan called her old friends about the return of the Katrina's Revenge and their main adversaries, the Jet Sentai Arrowman. They would meet the Coaster Force once again as the red ranger's father was their team's tech and green ranger. All four teams would be able to bring the final defeat of Lord Drayvon and the Katrina's Revenge. They would morph one last time as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (Hexagon) Transformation Devices * Phantom Pistol (Phantom Rangers)/Hexagon Morpher (Hexagon) * Light Rail Fusion Morpher (Titanium/Gold) Multi-Use Devices * Sky Zords (Phantom Rangers) * Rampage Zords (Hexagon) * Light Rail Zords (Titanium/Gold) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Titanium Sword/Rod * Cutter Zord-Boomarang and Shield * Magic Zord-Phantom Arrow * Crane and Drill arm * BMX Zord-BMX Yo-Yo attack * Rescue Zord-Fahrenheit Mega Battle * Cyclone Zord-Cyclone Star Blaster Side Arms * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw * Battle Staff ** Horn Mode Zords * Full Throttle Ultrazord * Battle Zord (shared) ** Phantom Megazord *** Jet Zord *** Biplane Zord *** Phantom Chopper Zord **** Storm Zord **** Sword and Blade (Cutter Zords) ***** Hammer Zord **** Magic Zord ** Hexagon Megazord *** Race car Zord *** Tank Zord *** Sonic Zord **** BMX Zord **** Drill and Crane->Rescue Zord ** Light Rail Megazord *** Titanium Bullet *** Solaris Steamer *** Bullet Blaze *** Cargo Thunder Alternate Combinations * Jackpot Megazord * Light Rail Fusion Megazord ** Phantom Rail Megazord ** Hexo-Rail Megazord * Fahrenheit Megazord * Phantom Boy Knight ** Phantom Boy ** Cutter Zords ** Biplane Zord Notes * Their name is the literal translation of Super Sentai, what Power Rangers is based on * Lupirnagers and Patrangers-Sentai Counterpart Category:Ranger Teams Category:PR Teams Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen